Computer networks are collections of computing devices that may communicate. Computer networks allow for communication between remote users, or users that are remote from each other. One technique for communication using a computer network uses screen sharing. In a screen sharing session, at least a portion of the display of the user's screen on one computing device is transmitted to another user's screen for display. Further, updates to the portion by a user are propagated to the other user's screen through the screen sharing session. Thus, both users may continually view the same portion of a display.